


Ravens

by teenage_dystopian_book_nerd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU- Alive Noah, Gen, I was wandering what this would be like so don't blame me, Raven Day beginnings, Reincarnations, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_dystopian_book_nerd/pseuds/teenage_dystopian_book_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Raven Day, his day, Noah's Day. The day that started out as one crazy dream, that turned into a yearly celebration. A day of ravens, colourful birds, birds of shapes never before known to fly, flying, fighting, free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was inspired by what if Noah was alive to give a speech at Raven Day? What would it be like? and so this was born.
> 
> Also this is my first fic so comments would be appreciated.
> 
> All characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

It was Raven Day, _his day_ , Noah's Day. The day that started out as one crazy dream, that turned into a yearly celebration. A day of ravens, colourful birds, birds of shapes never before known to fly, flying, fighting, free.

* * *

"Fortunately, Noah Czerny can be here today, and he has agreed to tell us of the day's origins" Headmaster Child announced.

As Noah stepped onto the stage, he felt a shyness come upon him that he had never felt before.

"The beginnings of Raven Day were not what you might expect. It started with a dream- I dreamt of ravens- they were flying, fighting. They were of different colours, of different not known to fly before. Then, when I woke up, I told one of my younger sisters, Adele, about this dream and how it would be a really cool art project, and she replied by saying how that if everybody at school made one, that I would have enough. And so I then suggested this idea to Headmaster Child, and to my surprise, he agreed, and so therefore, ten years later, here we are today." Noah concluded with a smile. In the wings, Noah saw two boys, stationed patiently by the double doors, listening with open mouths about a school tradition, created by an ex-student who dreamt of ravens, colourful, fighting ravens, of a boy who was the reason of the two younger boys' friendship; for when Noah had almost died, he had set off a chain of reaction of events that would ultimately result in new friendships formed, soulmates found, and the sacrifice of a great dream-forest. Noah, now in the side-lines, absentmindedly touched the dark mark on his right cheek, just under his eye- a stark reminder of the sacrifices he had made, of the chance of re-birth he had been given. _Whelk was in jail now- he wouldn't hurt again_ Noah thought as he recalled the events of that fateful evening, shuddering. He looked up as footsteps approached him and one of the door-boys - Gansey - entered. The two paused, looking at each other, before the younger broke the silence:

"You're Noah Czerny, aren't you? I really admired your speech- was it all completely true?"

"Yup, all 100% true."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you"

"I appreciate that." Noah paused, the smiled, before adding: _"_ _You will live because of Glendower. Someone else on the ley line is dying when they should not, and so you should live when you should not."_ With that, Noah left and walked away, leaving behind a startled and slowly understanding Richard Campbell Gansey III.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious, basically the whole Noah being killed by Whelk is still true, but in this Cabeswater like Noah's energy so much that it decided to give him another chance to live. Also, Noah still goes to a young Gansey to say the words, only when he dies the first time, and not when he steps from time.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
